


Slime

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Slime, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid swirled the wine in his glass. “It’s a shame Earth doesn’t have slime monsters,” he mused, taking a sip.Duck choked on his drink. “What the fuck?” he coughed. “Excuse me, what the fuck?”Indrid giggled. “Sorry. I saw that coming, I should have waited until you were done with your drink. But yes, it’s rather boring around here without them, don’t you think?”“Did you say slime monsters?”





	Slime

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.
> 
> Hi friends, it's more PWP! Enjoy!

Indrid swirled the wine in his glass. “It’s a shame Earth doesn’t have slime monsters,” he mused, taking a sip. 

Duck choked on his drink. “What the fuck?” he coughed. “Excuse me, what the _fuck_?” 

Indrid giggled. “Sorry. I saw that coming, I should have waited until you were done with your drink. But yes, it’s rather boring around here without them, don’t you think?” 

“Did you say slime monsters?” 

The sylph tilted his head. “Yes. Are you unfamiliar with the concept?”

Duck squinted at him. “You seem serious. Are you serious?” Indrid nodded. “Like, slime monsters, like in porn?” He nodded again. “What the fuck, did that idea come from Sylvain?” 

“I’d say so,” Indrid mused. “I mean, they’re not all that uncommon on Sylvain. A human visitor may have seen one. Or maybe one crossed over to Earth. It’s hard to say.” 

“Okay, rewind. What the fuck?” 

Indrid laughed. “You’re having a hard time with this,” he pointed out. 

Duck sighed. “Yeah, because you’re talking about _slime monsters_ , sayin’ it’s boring on Earth without them, an’ it’s apparently a sex thing?” 

The seer leaned back in his chair, regarding Duck curiously. “Well, yes. I suppose I should explain the idea more before you think I’m cuckoo.” He took another sip. “You know about succubi and incubi?” 

“Kinda,” Duck replied, even more confused. 

“Well, just like those mythological creatures, slime monsters feed off of sexual energy. They can’t survive without it.” He readjusted his glasses. “And on Sylvain, it’s fairly common to visit a slime monster if one is pent up.” 

“Have you?” Duck asked, eyes wide. 

Indrid grinned and nodded. “Quite a few times, yes.” He lifted an eyebrow. “You know I spent the majority of my life, literally centuries, single.”

“Do you miss it?” Duck asked. “Seein’ the slime monsters, I mean.” 

Indrid’s smile grew more hungry. “Of course I do,” he sighed. “There’s ballads about how good of lovers they are.” 

Duck bit his lip, thinking. “I wouldn’t be entirely opposed to tryin’ somethin’ new,” he said slowly. 

The look on Indrid’s face was delighted. “Oh, Duck,” he giggled. “I didn’t think you’d really want to go for it.” 

The ranger felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “Yeah, well, you seem to enjoy it, an’ I’m curious now.”

*

“Ah, yes. I’m glad it’s still here,” Indrid said, stopping in front of a somewhat fancy building. It was only a few blocks from the courthouse. A sign designated it as the Slime Sauna. “Well, come on in.” He opened the door for Duck. 

Hesitantly, Duck stepped inside. A friendly-looking lizard person was sitting at the receptionist’s desk. Indrid stepped up to talk to her. “Excuse me. We were looking to make an appointment?” 

“There’s one slime monster free right now,” she said with a smile. “I can show you the way, if you’ll follow me.” She brought them down a hallway into a dimly-lit room. There was a small swimming pool in there, roughly three times the size of a hot tub. It was filled with green liquid. “Have fun!” And she was gone. 

“Okay, I’m jus’ gonna follow your lead on this one,” Duck said. 

“Well, we can take it slow,” Indrid promised, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. Then he began undressing. Once they were both naked, he led Duck by the hand to the pool, and they both stepped inside. 

Duck shivered. The liquid was thick and glossy, but warm, just a bit warmer than himself. “Where’s the slime monster?” 

“You’re standing in them,” Indrid told him. With a yelp, Duck stumbled backwards into the wall. “No, it’s okay. They don’t mind.” 

Duck watched as a tendril of slime rose out of the liquid and thickened into the shape of a woman. “Hello,” they said pleasantly. 

“Uh, hi,” Duck answered timidly. They smiled at him, and he began to feel more at ease. “It’s- it’s my first time here, uh, an’ actually jus’ one of my first few times on Sylvain, so…” 

“Like your friend here said, we can go slow,” they said. They held out a hand and Indrid took it, pulling them into a kiss. He purred, and Duck watched in fascination as thick tendrils of slime rose out of the liquid to touch Indrid. The tendrils appeared darker, thickened, and firm- as if they were flesh, just coated in a thin layer of the slime. He could see where one of the tendrils pressed against Indrid’s ass appreciatively. 

“Do you want me to open you up?” they asked, and Indrid nodded, adjusting his glasses. Duck watched as the slime monster wrapped tendrils around Indrid’s waist and thighs to support him as they spread apart his legs. He moaned softly as a thin tendril pressed into his ass, slowly thrusting in and out until he was ready for more. 

Duck approached and rubbed Indrid’s shoulders. The seer purred and leaned his head back against Duck’s chest, looking up at him blissfully as a thicker tendril pressed its way inside him. “‘S that good?” Duck asked, curious. 

“Really good,” Indrid sighed, smiling. “If you just want to watch, that’s fine. But they can fuck you, too, if you’d like. You just have to ask.” 

Duck hummed in thought. “I’ll wait until you cum first,” he decided. “I’d love to watch.” Indrid’s eyes fluttered shut behind his red lenses as an even thicker tendril firmly made its way into his ass. “Oh, gracious.” 

“How big’re you gonna take it?” Duck asked, lifting his eyebrows. It already looked like the tendril was approaching the size of one of Duck’s biggest toys. 

“As big as I can,” Indrid gasped as the tendril grew thicker. “Oh, _fuck_.” 

“It ain’t like you to curse,” Duck teased, trailing his hand through Indrid’s hair. 

“Well, it isn’t - _nngh_ \- it isn’t like me to get fucked by something this big,” Indrid panted, eyes still closed. He moaned. “That’s- that’s the biggest I can take.” 

The slime monster nodded and kept up the slow, gentle pace of the tendril fucking in and out of Indrid’s ass. “It’s so big,” he whined, arching his back. 

“You’re doing so good, Drid,” Duck soothed, petting his hair. “You’re taking it so good.” Indrid nodded, leaning his cheek on Duck’s hand. He stroked his cheekbone with his thumb gently. 

Then Indrid jolted as the tendril began moving faster. “Ah!” he yelped, bucking his hips. “It’s- it’s so good!” 

“It looks like it,” Duck said wonderingly, wiping away a tear that rolled down Indrid’s cheek. He was getting highly aroused watching his boyfriend fall apart like this. 

Duck hummed in appreciation as he watched a thin tendril wrap around Indrid’s cock. The sylph keened with pleasure, arching his back again as the tendril began jerking him off. He was beyond words, just making wordless cries as he writhed in the slime monster’s hold. After only a few more seconds, he was climaxing, his cum spurting over his belly and chest with gusto. After a couple of seconds, it disappeared into the slime as if by magic. 

“My turn,” Duck declared. He was still feeling a bit shy, but damn if he wasn’t excited. Indrid had just been taken apart like string cheese in such a short amount of time that Duck wondered how long he’d last. 

The feeling of thick, slimy, firm tendrils wrapping around his thighs, waist, and biceps was foreign but good. “Woah,” he breathed. 

Indrid was comfortably sitting on a step near the edge of the pool. He was still panting and coming down from his intense orgasm. “You’re doing well, Duck,” he cooed.

“Thanks,” Duck gasped as his thighs were pulled apart. He groaned as he felt a thin tendril curiously circle his clit as if exploring him. Then it rapidly swiped over it, making him yelp with pleasure and instinctively try to close his legs. The fact that the slime monster firmly held them apart just made him more excited. 

A relatively thick tendril slowly pressed itself into Duck’s cunt. He groaned and leaned his head back, enjoying the sensation. He moved his hips with the slow thrusting, impatient for more. Then another tendril, much thinner, pressed against his asshole. “ _Yes_ ,” he panted. It slowly made its way in, becoming slightly more thick with every thrust. 

Duck moaned desperately as the two tendrils moved in sync, fucking into him firmly yet slowly. “Fuck!” He whined as they started moving faster, tears in his eyes. He barely registered Indrid walking up to him and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Fuck, it’s so good.” 

“Are you glad we came here?” Indrid asked, smug. 

“Hell fucking yes,” Duck said before letting out a pleasured whine. A third tendril had begun rubbing at his clit. “I-I’m not going to last much longer.” 

“That’s okay,” Indrid said, brushing his hair out of his face. “You can cum whenever you want, love.” 

Trembling, Duck arched his back with another moan. Then the tendril rubbing his clit moved faster, and the sparks of pleasure in his belly roared into a wildfire as he climaxed, whimpering loudly. 

The next thing he knew, he was laying on a towel beside the pool. The slime monster had put him there. Indrid was sitting beside him, a towel around his waist. “Oh, you’re awake,” the seer said, grinning. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Duck moaned. He ran his hands through his hair, surprised to find that it was dry. None of the slime remained on his body. “That was insane.” 

He heard a giggle from the pool. “You let off a surprising amount of energy,” the slime monster said appreciatively. “You must have cum very hard.” 

“I did.” Duck sat up slowly with a small wince.

“You’ll be a bit sore,” they told him apologetically.

Duck waved off the apology. “Y’were amazin’, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Standing up, he walked over to his clothes and started pulling them on. 

“We both came really fast,” Indrid giggled, getting dressed alongside Duck.

“How long were we even here?”

“About twenty minutes,” the slime monster said cheerfully. 

Duck laughed as he grabbed Indrid’s hand. “Twenty minutes well spent,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
